Connor's Double Surprise
by ZarryShensleyMashtonComogen
Summary: Connor's life is about to change as he gets two lots of news. My version of Series 8 Episode 17 please read and review thank you :)
1. Author's note

Hi everyone this is my 1st Fanfic I'd love it if you could review it to let me know what you think.

This is basically my version of series 8 episode 17 it is quite short but I hope you like it anyways :)


	2. Confirmed Theory

Christine had been throwing up a lot over the past two weeks. She knew exactly where this was heading as she had been in this position over 17 years ago with Connor. Luckily for her Connor was still asleep as it was still early. She decided that now would be the best time to take the pregnancy test she bought the other day and had been hiding so Connor wouldn't find it.

She took the test and anxiously waited for the result. Positive. At this point, Christine didn't know how to feel. She was really happy because this time round the baby's father was someone who she loved and knew cared about her, but she was unsure of his reaction. She took a deep breath and put the box back in the brown box and put it in the bin in the bathroom and walked quickly to her bedroom to hide the test because she could hear Connor getting ready for school. She rushed downstairs and grabbed her bag quickly because she could hear Connor coming downstairs. "Bye mum, love you" he said and hugged her "bye Connor I love you too" she said smiling as she walked out of the door.

She decided she wasn't going to tell anyone about the pregnancy just yet so just carried on as normal.

As she left she bumped into Imogen. "Oh, hello" Christine said cheerfully "Hi, is Connor in?" Imogen asked "Yeah, he's in the kitchen" Christine replied smiling. "Thanks" Imogen said smiling and carried on walking to the house and opened the door. Connor was eating his breakfast and was shocked to see Imogen walk through the door. "I thought I was calling for you this morning?" Connor said as he walked towards her "Yeah, well I was up early so..." she replied looking down. Connor could tell she wasn't herself.


	3. Suspicious

"You look exhausted" Connor said putting his hand on Imogen's arm "thanks!" Imogen said feeling slightly offended but worried at the same time because she had been up all night worrying because she did a test that night and found out she was pregnant! "Just didn't sleep too well, nothing a bit of concealer can't fix, can I use your bathroom?" she said. "Yeah, on you go" Connor replied, he was worried about her because he knew something was wrong.

Imogen applied her make-up and decided to tell Connor later on in the day that she's pregnant. When she opened the door, Connor was standing outside waiting for her. "Better now?" he asked "you tell me" she said smirking "you don't need make-up to look gorgeous" he said as he put his hand on her hip. She felt butterflies in her stomach because he was touching part of her belly where she was now carrying their child and they both kissed each other.

"We've still got some time before we need to head" Connor hinted, Imogen suddenly panicked because she knew that now she was pregnant she couldn't do that so she had to come up with a believable excuse "I'm not in the mood" she said dismissively. "You're okay with this, with us, aren't you?" he questioned suspiciously "yeah, course" she replied and kissed him and then said "have you brushed your teeth today?" they both smiled and Connor walked into the bathroom.


	4. A DIscovery and A Bombshell

Connor brushed his teeth and washed his face. As he was putting the towel back he noticed the brown paper bag in the bin that Christine had left earlier and picked it up and pulled out the pregnancy test box. He stood staring at it in shock 'oh my god Imogen's pregnant' he thought to himself. But, of course, what he didn't know was that the box belonged to his mother; even though Imogen was pregnant too.

When Christine arrived at school, Michael called her straight into his office. He dropped a bombshell on her. He told her he was leaving and he couldn't be with her anymore. Her heart sunk. She decided to be brave so she put on a fake smile and said "good luck, you'll be great" and walked relatively quickly out of his office. She then began to panic because she knew that she'd have to raise another child alone. But on the plus side, she did have Connor who could help her, which made her smile.

For the first two lessons, Connor had be debating with himself how he was going to approach Imogen about the pregnancy because he knew how sensitive the situation could be for her. He decided to ask her in private at break.


	5. How did he find out?

At break he saw Dynasty and Imogen walking down the corridor laughing together. He walked up to Imogen and said "can I talk to you about something?" she just smiled "yeah?" Connor looked at Dynasty who was giving him the death stare and he then looked back at Imogen and said "in private?" hinting at Dynasty to leave. She took the hint and rolled her eyes and walked away.

Connor and Imogen walked into an empty room. Connor sat her down, took a deep breath and said cautiously "look, Imogen, I know I haven't been the best boyfriend" "right..." Imogen said looking at him strangely having no idea where this was coming from. "But that's all behind us now, yeah? No more secrets..." Imogen just nodded, becoming more confused but slightly guilty because she hasn't told him about the pregnancy. "So... I just wanted you to know that if anything did change between us, I'd still be here for you... for both of you" he said looking down at her belly and then back up at her.

Imogen was in shock. 'How could he possibly know?' she thought to herself. "But... How?" she stuttered. Connor pulled out Christine's pregnancy test box "this is yours, isn't it? You left it in the bin this morning" "I did my pregnancy test at my house and left it there, so that can't be mine" she said still confused... Connor sat trying to process what Imogen had just told him. A shocked look grew on his face "if it's not yours then it must be..." he said and they both looked at each other and both realised that the only person the test could belong to... his mother Christine!


End file.
